


black cells depict a foreign land

by parishilton



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Damn, F/M, Furry, Incest, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plushophilia, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parishilton/pseuds/parishilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis was cool and lottie was eleven and there was no boy band yet for pubescent girls to adore and fantasize about so lottie was stuck at home wondering if she'd grow out this and start finding cory lincoln in her math class as attractive as she found her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black cells depict a foreign land

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "draw japan" from the horrors.

lottie doesn't think she looks much like her brother - she has doe eyes and hair the color of stalks of corn and _her_ long eyelashes are the result of designer product. she thinks maybe louis was adopted or something because it wasn't just lottie - none of the girls looked like louis.

louis was naturally a bit darker skinned than lottie even though he did self tan, made lottie feel like she was a child standing next to a man, not a sister standing next to a brother. he walked with an easy sway, had eyes that crinkled up in excitement instead of like lottie's eyes, which opened up like a telescope, scared and surprised.

when lottie is ten, louis is sixteen.  

he runs around the house pulling cords with him to the garage to practice with his band, before he was famous worldwide, in every continent, in every language. he traipses through lottie's bedroom looking for an orange extension cord in a skin tight black tee shirt with his tan arms looking spindly and interesting.

the boys in lottie's school wore their uniforms two sizes too large and untucked and their collars unbuttoned and hair a mess and she came home and sat next to louis at the kitchen table to eat cereal. louis wore tight jeans and when he swore in speech it was casual and with the right placement, never swore just to swear like the boys going through messy puberty in her classes.

louis was _cool_ and lottie was eleven and there was no boy band yet for pubescent girls to adore and fantasize about so lottie was stuck at home wondering if she'd grow out this and start finding cory lincoln in her math class as attractive as she found her brother. but cory had pimples all over his chin and smelt like lunch meat, so she doubted it.

aside from all of this confusion, things were generally nice and loving because louis was a fantastic brother and constantly did all he could to make the girls laugh and tolerated all their whining and teasing relentlessly. lottie, again, was eleven. most of the time she could let herself be hugged by louis and hug him back without over-analyzing it.

but when louis left and every girl in her middle school started carrying around pictures of him so they could bring them to her at lunch to take home and have signed, lottie was so angry she saw spots clouding her vision. louis was never entirely _her's_ , there was fliss and phoebe and daisy, but she never felt so close to losing him.

eventually he would move away for good and never come back and then what would lottie have that was special and perfect? a brother who wrapped her up in blankets and petted her head when she had the flu and tossed her on the bed and sang in her ear when she pleaded with him to just gone away.

* * *

 

when lottie is eleven, louis is seventeen. she hears _one thing_ on the radio and bawls in front of three of her closest friends and they coddle her and pout and she feels like such a baby. louis only calls once a week and even then mostly talks to their mother and only asks how all the girls are doing, as one unit, never individually. she supposed it could be worse - he could be asking how fliss was and not lottie, but instead he isn't asking about any of them.

he comes home with a gigantic lion stuffed animal half the size of lottie one day, bumping into walls as he comes into the house with it, laughing as daisy climbs his legs. he can't see behind the lion's mane and he has to drop it on the ground so he can pick daisy up properly. lottie stares daggers at the lion and has no idea why she hates it so much.

he leaves after dinner, but when he picks a seat at the dinner table he chooses the one next to lottie that phoebe usually sits in. she doesn't eat and simply clenches the glass of milk around her in her hand, pretending to drink from it every few seconds. louis smiles at her brightly, hand going meaninglessly around her bare knee in her school skirt and lottie almost drops the glass of milk into her own lap.

the twins bring the lion into their bedroom and nobody says a word, but lottie knows it was meant for them and she doesn't need it anyway. it shouldn't matter to her, she's not a child. but for some reason she thinks about it all night, wonders if maybe louis's scent clung to it at all.

"lottie, are you wearing make-up?" louis asks crossly at dinner. he uses his thumb and fore finger to sharply pull up her chin and looks down at her in disapproval. his other thumb, with his hand still on her knee, goes 'round in circles.

"i could ask the same from you," she says, cheeks darkening. louis' eyelashes flutter obscenely and lottie is old enough to understand that he looks a bit too long at her.

coyly, he shakes his head and looks to the ceiling. "you're not wearing it to impress a boy, are you?"

lottie's milk turns sickly rotten inside her glass and swishes around it when she sets it down and she pictures her and louis' cells doing laps around each other in utero. she's learning about genes in biology and doing charts to figure out how likely inheriting certain genes are.

she doesn't understand the mechanics of biology yet, not the mitosis or all the other phases, but she's seen the slides of cells, little gray bubbles flickering around. if you stripped out the skin from someone, could you compare their cells to someone else's?

would they react to each other? if they got too close, would they explode like popcorn kernels?

* * *

  
lottie has her pink cotton nightgown on, long-sleeved with her hands all but submerged yet short on her thighs when she's under her covers late afternoon fiddling with her cell phone.

all the girls are downstairs with their mum watching a movie and lottie has been trying to work up the nerve to phone her brother for at least half an hour all to still be sitting cross-legged in bed biting at the inside of her cheek and wondering what would happen from each possible outcome.

what would happen if someone else answered? would she pretend it was the wrong number? but then he'd see it was her when he checked his missed calls. what if it went to voice mail? would she leave a message or just pretend it never happened? would he worry if she called but left no indication of why?

she finally dug her fingernails into her thigh to distract from her other hand dialing him. she needn't have worried because he picked up at the second ring.

"lottie, hey," he says cheerfully. "tell me everything. how's your new school? is the new uniform horrible?"

lottie balks. she doesn't know what she'd been expecting, but she finally sighs out of relief and talks to him as she should - no weird feelings or anxiety until he mentions the lion.

"phoebe hasn't put lipstick on it's mouth of anything, has she?" he asks.

lottie jumps out of bed in an instant, light on her bare feet as they sink into the carpet. she darts out of her bedroom as if her life depends on it. "i dunno," she says, trying to sound casual. "let me check." in all reality, she's been dying to get her hands on the lion since the day he brought it through the house.

she drags her fingers through it's mane as soon as she's got it sitting in between her crossed legs in bed. the fur down it's back and on it's legs is coarse and the stuffing to touch is almost so thick it's like poking a human arm.

she listens to him humming quietly on the other end, nothing she can pin-point as she schooches further down the bed and places the lion on her lap, it's huge head pressed against her chest.

"shit, it's really cold in here," louis complains in a mumble to himself.

"put on a sweater," lottie suggests, her hair fanning out onto the pillow as she flops backwards. she wonders what he's wearing.

"don't have one," he says with a heavy sigh of annoyance. "i've got a load of laundry going downstairs. all i've got is this pair of pajamas."

"oh, i'm wearing my pajamas too," lottie says conversationally.

"oh, really?" louis asks in a strange tone. "which ones?"

her eyebrows crinkle. "a pink nightgown."

" _what_?" he guffaws. "i've never seen you in a pink nightgown." it was true. lottie usually wore matching sets to bed with polka dots or hearts on them. but since their dad had left jay had bought lottie her first bras and nightgowns and she'd put off wearing it all for some reason. it was only hitting her now that she'd taken the nightgowns out the day after louis had left.

"it's soft," she supplies quietly.

"is it one of those horrible ones mum used to wear that came down to her ankles?" louis asks with a chuckle.

" _no_ ," lottie wrinkles her nose. "it's short. i'm not forty, you know."

"yeah, i know," louis says shortly. he sounds cross and lottie wonders if she's done something to upset him, but he doesn't say so.  
"so, when will your clothes be done?"

louis hums again. "an hour or so. until then i've got to sit here in bed wearing a blanket around myself like an old nana because my arms are freezing."

lottie squirms in bed, feeling one of the lion's legs slip in between her own. she ignores it as she listens to louis describe his shared room in the x-factor house and talk about how they didn't have very good heat, but he shouldn't complain because he's made great friends and it's a fantastic opportunity. he sounds like he's reading from a script, but she guesses that's part of the job.

she's imagining him leaning against his headboard with no shirt on, lean and tan with a stubbly jaw and long fingers wrapped around the phone as he speaks to her. her legs wobble and she accidentally clamps them down on the lion. she squeaks before she can stop herself and she doesn't quite understand it, but she feels quite strange.

"lottie, you okay?" her brother asks in confusion.

"hmm?" she asks, distracted. "yeah, i just feel funny." she shuffles the lion closer to her, pressing it's leg up higher. she almost feels like she has to pee. she wonders if she could get away with going without getting off the phone with louis.

he laughs. "what do you mean?"

she huffs. "never mind. tell me more about the house." she wiggles downwards, knees bent as she tries to get that weird feeling back she had when she first put the lion's leg between her's.

"no, i've done enough talking," he jokes. "tell me what you're doing."

she brackets the lion tighter in between her legs and tries to pull the lion's head closer to her face, but then the feeling of the soft fur and pressure of the lion sliding against her makes her whine. "nothing," she says with a short gasp and she tries to repeat the action. "just playing with the lion you gave to the twins."

there's a strange silence from louis before he finally says something, all the while lottie yanking the lion up by the mane to feel it's heavy leg rub against her.

" _what_ are you doing?" he finally asks again, voice rising a little into panic.

this time she drops her hand from the lion's mane and pushes on the lion's back until it's leg between her's presses so closely to her underwear her legs twitch and she gasps quietly. "i already told you, louis!" she says, feeling uneasy.

"well, what are you doing with it, water aerobics?" he says with a laugh that sounds nearly hysterical. "you're making weird noises, lo." she can't figure out why he sounds so frightened, but she's too distracted to care.

"sorry," she says with labored breath. she lets the phone go and keeps it up to her ear with her shoulder. "it's just something's bothering me." she desperately claws at the mane of the lion but has no idea what she's trying to accomplish.

louis sighs dramatically. "well, what exactly is it? is it a girly thing? like, are you trying to curl your hair or something?"

" _no_ ," she whines impatiently. "it's the lion. i'm trying to-" she stops short in confusion. what is she trying to do?

"lottie, sweetheart," louis starts in a warning. his voice sounds more resolute, and deeper, like he's trying to scold her. "are you being naughty?" he's being so patient and kind, but she's so lost she has no idea what he's trying to say.

" _what_?" she cries. "i don't-" she wants to cry. is she doing something wrong? is louis disappointed in her?

"ssh, it's okay," he says quietly. "is the lion close to where you pee?"

her eyebrows knit as she awkwardly ducks her chin to her chest to look at the lion in embarrassment. "i - yes."

her brother sharply inhales on the other end. "just - spread your legs for me." he pauses, sounding pained. "and it should be easier."  
lottie nods dumbly into the phone, feet now dangling off either edge of her twin bed. the lion's thick leg with it's rough fur lays between her thighs. she clamps her legs together in frustration and whines.

"louis," she begs, "i don't know-"

he clears his throat roughly. "shit, shit. um. listen, pull it up nice and tight between your legs, yeah? but keep 'em spread for me."

"okay," she says as she yanks up the lion sharply to her by it's head and gasps. "oh my god."

louis laughs like he's proud - like he's just taught her how to ride a bike and she's already going for a marathon. "keep going, sweetie, like i said."

"i can't-" she whimpers. "it's not _helping_ or-"

he groans. "can you - pretend you're dancing, okay? use your hips and bring them up to the lion, yeah?"

she braces her arms down on her bed and whines into the receiver, trying to tilt her hips up closer to the lion while she holds it's head in place. it's body slips a bit away from her, but her hips slam back down against it and when it's leg falls back in between her's she moans.

"is that better?" louis asks.

"yeah," she answers as her hips lift off the bed to meet the lion.

"isn't your nightgown in the way?" he asks curiously.

"no," she gasps. "i pulled it up to my stomach."

"yeah?" he confirms. "how good does it feel?"

it's so good she can barely stay in the conversation. her thighs bracket the lion so tightly as she's rocking into it that her head tips back and she can't help but make little breathy noises into the phone. "really good, lou."

" _oh_ ," he blurts anguished. "can you repeat that?"

lottie has both hands in a death grip around the lion's throat, pulling it up firmly as she grinds into it mindlessly. "it's really good, louis."

"spread your legs back open, babe," he commands tightly.

her eyes widen hugely. "how did you know?" she's stopped using her hips almost completely because her legs have been too tight together.

he chuckles, but there's a moan behind it. lottie freezes. "are you playing too?"

louis doesn't answer for a minute, then he says, "yeah, i am."

she opens her legs up wide again, making sure the lion is secure where it is before she can try again, hips snapping up a better angle as her legs aren't in the way. her bare feet slide down the covers as her whole body moves in a natural reflex to get closer to the lion. her brother's breath hitches on the other line and she listens to it with fluttering shut eyelids as she's pressing the lion so close to her it almost hurts, but it's so good she can't stop. something inside her snaps and then she cries out into the phone, wincing.

"lottie," louis says roughly, voice strained. "feel the lion. is it wet?"

she reaches down to pick it up, hand trembling just a bit from her body's spasms. the mane of the lion's head is nearly sopping wet, the only place on the lion that doesn't look new and clean.

"it's soaked, louis," she confirms in bewilderment.

louis moans so loudly it startles lottie, but she feels a pulse in her blood down there, where she pees that jolts her out of her shock.  
after louis' breathing evens back out, he promises he'll call her next week and then, in a voice radiating distress, hangs up.

lottie, embarrassed because of the now sticky lion, pulls at her nightgown until it settles back at her thighs and hides the lion under covers, wincing at how obvious it is that something is hidden there.

she lies to the girls when they ask if she's seen their lion and crosses her fingers stupidly behind her back as she shakes her head no and then looks up to her locked door where the lion lays, fur now twisted and mangled at the head.


End file.
